


Непотребства

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Руки убрал от моего партнёра. — Гэвин направил дуло плазменной винтовки на одного из пиратов.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Непотребства

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята вселенная "Чужих". Но интерпретация слишком вольная, чтобы можно было говорить о кроссовере.
> 
> Найнс внешне напоминает таркатанских ксеноморфов из игры "Mortal Kombat X", но с тем допущением, что здесь у Найнса (и Коннора) антропоморфные черепа и лица. Слюна и кровь Найнса не ядовиты для человека.
> 
> Заменой диода служит радужка глаза.

— Руки убрал от моего партнёра. — Гэвин направил дуло плазменной винтовки на одного из пиратов.

— Партнёр-с-с, Гэвин, — прошипел Найнс довольно, несмотря на то, что силовая ловушка прижимала его к палубе и не давала даже развернуться в полный рост.

— Захлопнись, консерва. Ты не вовремя.

Найнс довольно облизнулся и ощерил пасть:

— Не называй меня так-с-с!

— Как хочу, так и называю, консерва.

— Наглый хуманс-с-с! Ты будешь наказан.

Гэвин не знал, чего ему хотелось больше — закатить глаза, сделать фейспалм или показать Найнсу средний палец; вместо этого приходилось буравить взглядом их налётчиков.

При словах о наказании у ближайшего к Гэвину пирата невольно задёргался глаз, и он как мог незаметно отдал своим подельникам приказ отступать. Плохо маскировался.

— Жалкий трус-с-с!

Гэвин на мгновение всё-таки закатил глаза, но пираты уже явно потеряли интерес к их летающему корыту и ретировались по одному.

Гэвин многозначительно перевёл винтовку в режим плазменной очереди и поймал взгляд главаря:

— Код от ловушки, мудила. И валите, пока живы.

Найнс разразился шипящей бранью на своём родном наречии: он явно рассчитывал подзакусить на ужин свежим мясом.

Главарь пиратов икнул, швырнул на палубу перед Гэвином чип-открывашку и спешно исчез в проёме входного люка.

Гэвин задраил люк, поставил винтовку на предохранитель и вытер выступивший на лбу пот. Потом подобрал чип-открывашку и направился к ловушке.

Щёлкнул замок, и Найнс за мгновение развернулся из вынужденного шарообразного состояния в полный рост. 

Гэвин и моргнуть не успел, как суставчатый хвост со сложенными шиповидными отростками обвился вокруг его талии.

— Вредный партнёрс-с-с. Будешь наказан. — Найнс методично ощупывал Гэвина в поисках повреждений, не переставая недовольно и угрожающе шипеть.

— Боги, консерва инопланетная, у тебя одни непотребства на уме! — Гэвин вздохнул и повернул голову вправо.

Найнс бережно скользил когтистыми пальцами по свежей гематоме, наливающейся на скуле, и демонстративно пропустил нелюбимое прозвище мимо аудиолокаторов. 

— Это у моего хуманс-с-са непотребс-c-cтва... — Он на мгновение прервался, лизнув Гэвина в плечо, там, где плазменный нож одного из пиратов пропорол лётный комбинезон и оставил порез.

Рану тут же защипало от вязкого дезинфектора, который содержала слюна Найнса. Гэвин зашипел и заскрёб пальцами по грудной пластине Найнса, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Чёрные панцирные пластины боевой формы Найнса расчертили всполохи ярко-голубого. Он издал механический рык, от которого у нормальных людей замирали сердца — и не всегда начинали биться заново. А у Гэвина как-то разом потеплело на душе и потяжелело в паху.

— … а у меня дис-с-сциплина и вос-с-спитание.

Гэвин позорно всхрюкнул от смеха, порадовавшись, что всё, что касается темы БДСМ, он весьма предусмотрительно заблочил и на бортовой, и на домашней консоли управления, а Найнс как ответственный ксеноморф изучением человеческой культуры и саморазвитием занимался исключительно в свободное от работы время.

— Как скажешь, как скажешь. — И уткнулся Найнсу в покрытую гибкими ребристыми пластинами шею.


End file.
